Perfect Wake Up
by Lily1986
Summary: Sam knows the best way to wake up Carly. Takes place 6 months after Dark of the Moon. Sarly Sam/Carly NC-17 Smut. I wish would add Carly's name to the character list.


A.N: I've become obsessed with Sarly and everything about them ever since I watch TF3. Carly is BAMF and I love her. So this story takes place about 6 months after Dark of the Moon left off. This is a little smutty fluff for Sam and Carly. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Her eyelashes fluttered when she felt the warm sunlight bathe her face. She groaned as her eyes opened slowly and smiled when she found his brown eyes watching her intently.<p>

"Sam…" she sighed softly with a grin. "Why are you up so early? Usually it's me waking you up…"

His eyes glanced toward the top of the pillow next to her head. She frowned as she followed his line of sight. Her mouth gaped open when she saw a velvet box sitting on top of the pillow a little above her head. "Sam…"

"Open it, Angel."

She sat up letting the covers pool around her middle and lifted the box in her hand. She smiled nervously at him before snapping the box open and gasping softly. She took the ring out of its velvet case and held it up between her fingers. "Sam…"

He grinned proudly. "I've changed the hiding place like twenty times… I kept waiting for the perfect moment…" he took the ring from her and held her left hand in his. "But I realized this morning that there is no such thing as perfect moment. And I didn't want another day to go by without me telling you how much I love you. Carly Spencer… will you marry me?"

She bit the corner of her lip to keep from bursting into a full grin. "Yes…"

Sam smiled broadly. "Really?"

"Yes." She nodded before leaning down toward him. "Yes, Sam Witwicky… I will marry you…"

He smiled as he closed the gap between them placing a soft kiss on her lips. She groaned against his mouth as she felt him slip the ring on her finger. When his arms snaked around her waist she wrapped hers around his neck running her hands through his brown hair.

He slowly climbed over her and smiled into the kiss when he felt her legs open to accommodate him.

Her hands were lightly touching his neck, making the small hairs stand on end. He shivered at her touch and pushed harder into her.

Carly moaned as she felt his erection poke her center. She rubbed her ankle against his lower back causing him to let out a hard groan against her mouth.

"Carly…" he broke their kiss. "I have to…" Kiss. "Get ready for work, baby…" Kiss. "Bruce will kick my ass if I'm late…"

She continued dropping chaste kisses against his mouth as he tried to make an excuse for why this wasn't a good idea. But she was nothing if not resourceful. She swung one leg around his waist and rolled them over so she was on top. She looked down at him and smiled. "We can be fast."

He groaned as she shimmied down his body. "Carly… baby…."

He stopped talking when he felt her hot breath over the thin material of his boxers. He pushed his head back against the pillow when she kissed the head of his erection over the thin cloth.

He looked down at his girlfriend and watched as she expertly lowered his boxers down his body so that he was fully exposed from the waist down. She was sitting on his thighs when she leaned over and licked the slit of the head. He clenched his teeth and pushed himself farther against the bed making his cock jump in front of her face.

She giggled.

"Someone's excited…"

Her cold hand gripped the base of his cock and pumped slowly.

"What do you want me to do, Sam?"

He moaned. "What you're doing now feels nice…"

"Just nice…?"

"It feels good…"

"Just good?" she leaned her head to the side watching him with a pout.

"It feels fucking amazing…" he locked his jaw and lifted himself off the bed involuntarily when she squeezed.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she watched him coming undone in front of her.

"Carly… baby… I want…"

"What?"

"I need…"

"Tell me what you need, baby…" she whispered as she continued pumping his cock.

"I need to be inside you…"

She smiled. "Good answer.

She pulled off her panties and positioned herself above him. He let his hands wander inside her oversized shirt, which had been his once upon a time before she stole it to make it her sleep wear. He squeezed her waist and pushed her down on his member making sure to fill her completely.

He watched her as she moved above him. Her movements cause the shirt to slide down one shoulder and he decided the view he had right now was the most sensual view he'd ever seen.

And they weren't even fully naked.

He furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on getting her to her release. He felt the moment when she clenched her inner walls around his heated member.

She slammed down on him skillfully, rotating her hips at the same time. He groaned when he felt himself twitching inside her. He was close but he knew she was too.

He smirked as he flipped them over so she was under him and pushed her legs further back. She tossed her head back against the pillow as he drove into her.

He pistoned his hips and pumped into her snapping cunt over and over until she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

His name on her lips made him lose all sense of control as he shot his load of hot semen deep inside her. He released an animalistic groan before collapsing on top of her.

She smiled when she felt his even breathing against her chest.

"Sam…" she whispered as she lightly touched his hair. "Wake up, hero…"

He used both his arms to steady himself above her and gave her a bright smile. "I love you…"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you too."

"I really need to take a shower…" he said pushing himself off the bed before putting his boxers back on.

"Can I join you?" she lay on her side watching him as he walked around the room gathering his things.

"As much as I'd love that, Carly… I'll really be late and Bruce will throw me back in the mail room…"

She smiled and fell back against the bed settling into the pillow.

"Besides, you need to get ready too…" he said walking toward the bed and standing in front of her. "You've got job interviews."

"I've had job interviews for the last six months…" she groaned.

"You didn't have to quit your job…"

"After Dylan…" she shook her head. "It didn't feel right to work there…"

He nodded. "Well, today is important isn't it?"

"I guess…" she mumbled against the pillow.

"You guess?" he asked. "Carly, you've got an interview at the US Embassy… that's huge!"

"Sam… I'm not getting that job…" she shrugged. "Going to it is a huge waste of time."

He shook his head and sat on the bed. She lay there looking up at him with a sad pout.

"Hey… I believe in you…" he told her.

She started to protest but he shook his head again taking her left hand in his. He smiled softly at the ring that now glimmered with the sunlight shining in before looking back up at her.

"Remember when I was unemployed?" he asked and watched her nod. "Well, you believed in me then… and now it's my turn to believe in you… You're going to be great Carly… and the world won't know what hit it when you finally start believing in you as much as I do."

She felt a slow smile grace her lips and sat up on the bed. "You're amazing… have I told you that?"

"A bunch of times." he nodded his head. "But I never get tired of hearing it… it really boosts the ego…"

She draped her arms around his shoulders. "You. Are. Amazing… and I love you."

He smiled and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to go shower." He said.

"I'm going to make us coffee."

He got off the bed allowing her room to stand up. He continued walking around the room gathering his things to take to the bathroom as Carly walked toward the answering machine. It was blinking from last night but she and Sam had been too preoccupied to check it. She felt her face flush just thinking about the night before.

Hitting play, she continued toward the kitchen to make him the promised coffee.

"Hi Sammy… Carly… it's mom… just wanted to let you two know that dad and I are going to be in Washington this week… dad's job is relocating him so we'll be house hunting…. We'd love for you two to join us… Plus we'll need a place to stay while we house hunt…"

Carly turned toward the bathroom door that was slammed open and bit the inside of her cheek to stop from laughing. Sam's face was a mixture of complete horror and anger.

"Looks like mum and dad are coming for a visit…"

His blank look worried her.

"Sam?"

"I haven't told them…"

"Told them what?"

He glanced at her hand and she followed his line of sight much like earlier that morning. Her eyes widened when realization dawned on her. "Sam!"


End file.
